It Happened One Night
by United4180
Summary: My parents never understood me, mainly because I was always considered a menace. But when they found out who I really was? They did the worst. I'm Danny Fenton, meet my parents Jack and Maddie: the ones who almost killed me. R&R ON HOLD for writer block.
1. Introduction

"It Happened One Night"

Before Phantom Planet.

I have always been skeptical of being half ghost, especially since my parents had hunted me. I'd always been good about keeping my identity hidden...untill a computer hacker stole my personal logs, giving them to my parents. What did they do with their son? Let's just say, that they aren't going to be happy again, for a _very _long time. Rated T for language.

Introduction

It was a cold week...that's what I remember. It takes someone with Alshiemer's to forget what they did to me...my own parents believed I was a menace who killed for a sick and twisted game-for fun. They took all of their knowledge and dropped it on me, Danny Fenton, who is coincedentally also Danny Phantom. You see, being half-dead is one thing, but having parents who are ghost hunters is another problem in itself. It's strange, really. It's been five months now since that horrible night. I have to tune out of my memory in order to stay sane. I've had to since. It's a pretty damn good thing that I forgave them too...otherwise, they would be long since dead, if not, dying. But, that, I'd rather not talk about it. You, you the readers of this story, may not want to read past the end of chapter three. It will probably make you very uneasy. I still am haunted by the expressed memories in this entry, and _I _wrote it! Sorry, I know that you want to know what happened, and you are probably thinking of hitting the back-browser button to explore other Danny Phantom stories. But, honestly, what better way to hear (well, _read_) a story told by Danny Phantom himself? You see, most people never get to hear the victim's side of the story. Which is why my parents made it into the newspaper five months ago. If you get the Amity Park Tribune, or National Geographic, you would have heared about all of this long ago. But, anyway, on with my tale. The harsh, brutal, and most disturbingly above all, _true _story of what I had to endour from my own parents, just five and a half months ago...when it happened one night.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is really just a chapter just a filler, but it kicks the story off. Enjoy!!! **

So, as I was saying earlier, if you are easily scared or if you don't like descriptions that enduce graphic images in your mind, then, don't read past chapter three. Anyway, on with the tale.

It started out as a normal day. We fought some ghosts, Dash tried beating me up-as usual-and I failed a test. Overall, a casual day. Until _it_ happened. What's the dreaded _it_? Oh my. _It_, stands for the worst of all things that I have gone through in the past year and a half, being Danny Phantom, ghost-fighting teen, and Danny _Fenton_, class failure who would end up working at Home Depot or Walmart. But, that's a little off-topic.

After my long day at Casper High, it was nice to come home to peace and quiet. The second I walked in the front door, I heard not a sound. My parents were gone, Jazz was away in England on a student-exchange program, and the Fenton Portal was deactivated for upgrades. Everything was still outside as well, making it a wonderful day for outdoor activities. Many kids were outside instead of playing video games or surfing the web, no doubt from the fact that Amity Park usually didn't get weather like this. It was always cloudy and cold, or sunny and hot, as I remember. I thought about spending an hour or two outside myself, but my only real friends were Sam and Tucker. Valerie? Eh, not as much. She's more a 'fair-weather' friend. She's fine as long as you don't make her too angry. But she _did_, after all, live in an apartment in the El Norte district downtown. It would have taken her at least thirty minutes to get to my house. So, I decided to take the normal route. I headed upstairs to my room and flipped the power-switch to my new laptop, bringing the screen to life with color. It didn't take too long before it was booted and I was on my Yahoo! IM page. A very fast computer it was, only it had Windows_ Vista_ on it. Ugh! I hate Vista so much. The laptop I had couldn't really run Vista all too well. The operating system took up too much bandwidth, and often would force me to restart the computer if I was running Club Penguin or RuneScape on top of other programs. Thus, I would have to use my other computer for graphics. Slow and sluggish, that's what it was. A junk-heap. My dad had rescued it a few years earlier when our neighbors house burned down. Fortunately, the computer worked just fine--most of the time. It had subsequently taken on smoke damage in the blaze, and seemed to crash every three to four months or so. But it still worked when I needed it too, which was just fine for me. The only bad part about it was that the firewall was incompatible with the version of Linux that I have on it, and because of it, hackers found it easy to break into my files. Every day, I kept trying to remind myself to move all of my ghost-related files and folders off of there and put them on a separate hard-disk. But I always forgot, even though I would someday get to it.

A message suddenly popped up on my screen. It was from Tucker. Silently, I typed to him; You got your webcam installed yet? Shortly after, he signaled a, 'yes'. I turned on my camera about the same time he did. But Vista slowed me down quite a bit with software updates, resulting in my techno-geek friend having to wait for nearly ten minutes before we could converse. Time passed slowly in that ten-minute interval. Although we could still type to each other, the webcam was far more efficient. Took less time to get a point across for one thing, and for another, it was more secure than typing. Or, was it? That was a question that I never was able to answer. Tucker always has said that the internet video chat is easier to hack, but I've always known it to be surprisingly secure. It had a lot of security features on it. So many, it would take hours for me to list them all.

The software updates finally finished installing._ Chat time_, I thought to myself, opening the video server.

"Hey Tuck," I said, virtually face to face with my African-American friend. "Any new developments on the Specter-Detector?"

"Nothing new. But I _did _manage to find your dad's left over ecto-wieners." I sighed in frustration. My dad-who forgot almost everything-_still _hadn't taken those hot dogs out of the house yet. They had just been sitting in the fridge for a year and a half, trying to jump him whenever he reached for the left-over cake. Sort of an built-in security measure.

I glanced to the window as I heard the Fenton RV pull into the driveway. _Home early. Darn_, I thought out loud. They usually weren't back this early after a paranormal conference. I flashed a look back at Tucker, signaling him to sign off. But he was already one step ahead of me. When my eyes met the comm. window, Tucker showed to be off-line. As if by impulse, I ran my finger across the mouse pad and clicked on the 'start' menu, then moved the pointer downward toward the 'power off' selection. I clicked it, and hit the enter key as soon as I had the final selection to the 'power down' option. Almost instantly, my computer turned off, and the screen went blank. I closed the lid, and exited my room, headed down the stairs. _Wait,_ a voice in my head began. _Forgetting something are we?_

That was when I realized that I still needed to get my ghost files saved to another drive. Not wanting to blow it off any longer, I powered up the old clunker. The hard-disk clinked and clanked as the system began to boot.

It was probably time to sell this thing. It _was _after all a piece of junk. But first things first. I needed priority to get done. The large rocks needed to be put in the bucket first. _Then_, and only then, could I work on the smaller rocks, and work my priorities to sand. A few minutes passed by the time I accessed my files. Finally, I could get them off of there, and out of harm's way. I plugged the portable hard drive into the USB port and copied the files to it. Slowly, the old computer performed a task that my laptop could have done in seconds. Three minutes. I counted three minutes that had gone by by the time it was finished. Not acceptable. But, again, that was just a small pebble in the bucket of priorities. Now all that was left was to delete the files still on the original memory system. I was just about to hit the delete key, when a small window popped open. It read; "Copying files 2 of 17". That wasn't normal. I had since removed the separate memory drive, and everything cleared when I did so. And even more odd, the internet on this computer was temporarily disabled so that I could upload the Norton Anti-Virus. Then I looked closer. The transfer destination was something I never would have expected; C:\Documents and Settings\Vlad Masters...nothing...wait a sec. I passed it off for a moment, but the last part of the destination was a red flag. _VLAD?! _My mind screamed in horror. He had mentioned of doing it before, but I never really thought that he _would_. Although I should have expected it sooner or later. In a panic, I attempted to shut off the system, only to discover that Vlad had full control of it. And I couldn't cut power to it by unplugging it. It was a specific design that would cause damage to the system if it were suddenly deprived of all power. I was hopeless. And, it was too late anyway. Vlad had finished transferring the files. He had all of my ghost profiles, worse yet, my personal logs. Personal logs. A very bad thing for a hacker to get hold of. At the time, I didn't know what he would do with them, and I knew that he wouldn't really need my personal logs...or, would he? My mind began racing. So many thoughts were bustling around that I couldn't hear myself think. What if he used it against me? What if he would find a weakness in my tactics? What if..._Oh shit!_ I whispered to myself. Uncontrollably, I spoke aloud, "What if he exposes me?" Little did I know, that was _exactly _what he was going to do...

**Hope you liked the first part of my story. The next chapter won't be my point of view though, it'll be Vlad's. I'll update soon! So, how's about leading your pointer to that little review button?**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Vlad's POV

I didn't want to do it. I never wanted to cause harm, to anyone. Warring hasn't ever been something that I was fond of. But something always kept me from doing the right thing. Something always told me, to cause trouble and grief. I just couldn't hold back.

Life, I guess, is just one of those things that can turn out to be what kills you, as some say. Just when you think you know someone, they stick a knife in you when your back is turned. I'm one of those people. as much as I like or hate the fact of it, I have betrayed countless people in the course of twenty years. I turned against Jack at an early age because of a simple, horrible human emotion; jealousy. Such a wreched thing. It can turn the most respected of people into criminals, the most loved people against their own family members. It can make the sanest of people become egotistical and selfish over night, and make them commit homocide on the ones they would never hurt, just like _I_ was about to do to my own kind.

I've tried coming to terms with my past, but my rage towards Jack always thwarted my attempts. No matter how much I wanted to, no matter how much I tried, I could not bring myself to forgive my old college friend. I attempted to help myself in councelling. Each session helped, but not enough. Heh, my problems...they had gotten the better of me, finally. I had known that this day would come for quite some time now, but not like this, not so soon. Although, I've dreaded this moment, I've always known that I would have to accept that it would come. Now, here I was, sitting in my mayoral office at my desk, watching as a young Danny Fenton's private ghost files loaded to my hard drive. _It's not too late_, I told myself. _You can still cancel the transfer_. I stared blankly at the screen as it showed it was copying file 13 of 16. It was nearly finished. I grasped the mouse as the last file finished transferring. Nervously, holding the pointer's position over the teenager's logs. I sat in my chair, motionless for more than a minute as my thoughts raced. _Should I open these and read them_, my mind asked me, trying to convince me to just delete them, and apologize to the teen ghost. Yet, at the same time, another part of me screamed, yelling at me to just read the god damned entry. After a few minutes, the chess game between my moral and devilish side ended, and my evil won.

Feverishly, I opened one of the folder's contents. My heart raced as WordPad loaded the document. My heart told me I had made a mistake, while my mind applauded my actions. It got me to some thinking..._Why?_ I asked myself the same question over and over every day, much like King Ageus did to never forget his hatred towards Athens. No doubt, we both were plagued by the same question; was it right? Was I making the wrong decision? Before that accident in college, I wouldn't have ever even dreamed of hurting Jack. Now, I was about to hurt him in the worst way: by making him hurt his son-to _kill_ his son. It was my self-confidence getting the better of me. Or, was it? Could it have just been my simple human desire to be accepted, and to be loved? Maybe. I always have been clueless about many things, much like Daniel is about everyday issues. When I became half-ghost, I swore that someday, one way or another, I would eliminate an old friend. But thinking back on it, I wonder if it was my ghost half somehow had changed my personality from a humble college student to a the greedy, selfish, jerky son of a bitch that I am today. Life is too short. If you mess it up badly enough, there's no fixing it. In my case, I screwed up past the point of no return when I was just 23. Because of it, I've kept an evil momentum over the years, and now, I was going to use it. I was going to blow it all to hell. I was going to make sure that the young halfa never forgot what was going to happen next.

I opened up FireFox and put the browser at AOL. My e-mail and password was saved in the memory as I live alone. Silently, I typed a message to Jack, informing him of his son. Revenge was my goal here. I was going to exaggerate everything, blow completely out of proportion, and tell Jack complete lies about the horrible things that young Daniel had done. He would believe it. I knew he would. He _was_, after all, a complete imbicle. And, there's no way that he wouldn't believe me.

I chose the best way to grab Jack's attention. I was sure that a the subject, "Your son, the ghost" would pull the 45 year old in within seconds. I made sure that even _he_ would realize what I was saying...

_Dear, dear, Jack, _I wrote. _I am formally apologetic to inform you of this, but after research that I have conducted, I have discovered that your son, Danny, is more than just Danny Fenton. But none other, than Danny _Phantom_. Hard to believe, I know, but I have proof. _

I looked back at a log, making sure I could accurately tell what was written, in my own words of course.

_True, humans cannot have ghost powers, or can they? You see, I recently stumbled upon a DNA sample of the ghost boy, _I lied._ After a short time of thinking, I decided to give it to a gene analyst. I asked him to link the DNA to any government or public records. What he found shook the Masters Administration to the core. The ghost boy, had the same DNA as Danny..._

My POV

I walked briskly over to the living room TV and hit the power button on my XBOX. It had been a while since I had last played it, and I needed to get Vlad hacking my computer off of my mind. I picked up a disk and put it in the reader. The TV then flickered to life. With the controller in my hands, I started to enter the unlimited health code. The game was at it's quietest while on the cheat menu. Because of it, I was able to hear my parents from downstairs. What could they be yelling about? About then, they went silent. Normally, I really couldn't have cared less, but something told me that Vlad was part of this...I walked upstairs and knocked on the door to my parents bedroom. No answer. Again, I knocked. Still, completely silent. They must have been talking about something not for my ears. In an effort to make them think that I had gone back downstairs to play my game, I made it sound like I was walking away by making my stomps quieter and quieter. It must have worked, because not long after, they spoke. I turned invisible to avoid the risk of being noticed while  
eavesdropping.

I could hear my dad say something about, _Danny_, and, _ghost_. Bad sign indeed. I invisibly phased my head through the door to better hear what they were saying.

"Jack," my mom began, "If Danny was a ghost, we would have found out earlier."

"No, he's _not _our son." Jack protested. "Vladdie even e-mailed me the DNA sample."

_DNA sample_, I thought silently. _But, if he sent a DNA sample...oh shit! _

"How do you know he wasn't just trying to get you rilled up? He could have been lying!" Maddie said, turning and walking towards the sunset-lit window. Easy to tell, she didn't take kindly to the idea. She had a very upset look on her face from what my dad was telling her.

"Maddie," Jack started. "I found this in the mailbox today..." I was surprised to see a letter hanging out of his pocket. He pulled it out and passed it off to my mom. "It's a letter from Dr. Keiser at the Masters Administration."

My mom's eyes suddenly widened as she read it aloud. "Mr. and Mrs. Jack and Maddie Fenton, three days ago, we received something interesting from the Department of Homeland Security--DNA from Danny Phantom. After rigorous testing, we've concluded that the DNA directly links to Danny Fenton. We are sorry to inform you of this, but Danny Fenton is apparently also Danny..._Phantom_?" She dropped the letter from her hands and plopped back in a chair. She let her head droop to her hands, as she slapped them to her eyes. The look of shock on her face frightened me. She didn't look so sad or disappointed, as she did vengeful. It was as if she was going to murder someone. That someone--probably _me_.

Slowly, I pulled my head out of the door and leaned it against the wall behind me. I let out a sigh of fear that tonight would be the last time I would ever see a sunset. Thoughts ran through my head at the speed of sound. It was over. I would no doubt be dead, or dying by the time it was ten o'clock. I turned visible again, and hung my head in defeat. Vlad had finally won. He got what he wished for--to destroy Danny Phantom. As I reached the bottom of the stairs, a thought of suicide crossed my mind. I didn't want to die in shame, nevertheless in the hands of my own parents. My heart sank down past my stomach. I loved my mom and dad very much. I know they love-_lov__ed_-me, but I didn't want to die yet. I had so many things to look forward to. My driver's license, my first girlfriend, someday having kids, and working for NASA. Assuming that I wasn't going to live past the next few hours, I took one last look around the house. The livingroom where Sam, Tucker and I had experienced so many fun moments. We played videogames, watched TV, and just talked, like all teenagers' do for so long. But not me. I had but a few hours of life left. By the time they were passed, I would be a full ghost, unable to live out the next few decades of being human. I would not be able to protect my family or friends, and I would never be with anyone. I truged my way around the rest of the house that I had lived in for the fourteen years of my life. I would miss it greatly. I know that I could always come back and visit when I'm dead. But, not without my parents ripping me apart at the sub-atomic level. Tied along with that, I wouldn't be a corrupt ghost like so many others in the GhostZone were. Clockwork would probably take me under his wing, and would probably also restrict me to his lair. If that was the case, I would only ever see Amity Park and its inhabitants again from a tiny viewscreen. That wasn't the future that I wanted. I wanted to live, to experience the ups and downs, even the hardships of life. I wanted to have kids some day, and have a family to come home to. One that would accept me. Not for what I am, but for who I am. Now, I would never have that chance. My life was about to be cut short in the worst possible way.

I knew that it didn't have to end like this...I could always fly off to some far-away place. But I was part of a family. Family is the most important thing of all. As long as you have that, you don't need to be accepted by the public, you don't have to get a high-paying job and live in a large house and drive a fancy car like a Macerate or an Aston Martin. You just need to know that you'll have someone to come to in a time of need and when you are lonely. Without family, there's no point in living.

I took a look around the kitchen. So many meals had I eaten in here. Some of them with my parents, some on my own. So many things had happened in here. I remember, about a month after I became half-ghost, my mom was welding parts on the first version on the Fenton Finder. Then, a few months later, she got the Ghost Weasel rebuilt and sucked me into it. Well, neither of those times were really happy. And the Ghost Weasel was pretty cramped. But they were all when I had gotten out of a close-call situation. However, this time, I wasn't going to survive.

This was going to be my last chance. I walked over to the phone an yanked a piece of paper off of the notebook under it. With a pen in hand, I started writing my last words.

_To Paulina Sanchez-_

_Over the last few years, I've had a deep crush on you, as you already know. But you've been putting me aside and avoiding me constantly, wanting only Danny Phantom. Although you have broken my heart time and time again...it's okay. I forgive you. Not because you are the most popular girl in school, but because people always want the hero of their dreams to be with them. It's understandable that you would rather be with Danny Phantom. Although in most people's eyes, he is a menace to Amity Park, you are one of the few that believes otherwise. For that, you deserve nothing less that my forgiveness. _

_Dash Baxter- _

_True, you have beaten me countless times and think of me to be inferior to you, but you to deserve forgiveness. You are just acting on your social status. It is common for popular people to be ass-holes to those who are considered geeks and nerds, but that is only because of the fact that they are considered weak as well if they are sympathetic to them. You only wished to keep your popularity. That's all that there is to it. I sincerely apologize for any trouble that I have ever caused you. I hope you also forgive me, of all people. _

_Tucker Foley-_

_You have been one of the greatest friends I could have ever asked for. You've supported me when I was feeling down, and you helped me through some of the hardest times of my teenage life. I'm glad that we have had this wonderful friendship, and I wouldn't have changed it it I had the chance. So many times we've been left in the dust, and you've helped me pull myself together. I hope that you thought I did the same for you. If any part of this journey that we've been on together had been enough to end our friendship, I would have gone mad. Thank you, for everything. _

_Jazz Fenton-_

_You were once hard on me--__very__ hard on me, but I'm glad you were so over-protective. In the many times that I had gotten into a bad situation, you were there for me. Simply put, you were a life-savor. I'm glad to have had you as my sister. _

_Sam Manson-_

_As a free-thinking, ultra-recyclo vegetarian goth girl, many people doubt your sweet, caring personality. I know that sometimes I poked fun at you, but that was just because I was trying to hide my true feelings. I've always had a crush on you, and I've tried to keep it secret, but I can't hold it back anymore. I admit, my crush on you has turned into something a bit deeper--teen love. Yes, they say that it never lasts, but you've been my friend for nine years, and the whole time, my crush on you has been growing exponentially. I wish that I would have told you earlier about how I feel..._

I paused for a moment, wondering what to write for my parents. Nothing came to mind. I did want to leave them something...but there really wasn't anything to leave. Or was there?

_Mom & Dad-_

_I_...

I was suddenly cut off by the sound of my parents walking down the stairs. I saw the look that my father had on his face. It looked evil and vengeful. A scared feeling hit my stomach as if I had just been punched. Suddenly, he picked me up by the collar and threw me against the wall. I had no idea that he was so strong. It shocked me. Again, my dad grabbed me, but this time threw me off the top of the stairs. I landed with a thud at the bottom. A sharp pain shot up my back. Desperately, I tried to get up and run, but Jack had either broken my back, or stunned me. Again, I tried to get up. But the best I could do was move my foot a few inches to the side.

My mom walked next to me and knelt down, my dad followed close behind.

"Is this right?" she asked.

"Oh," Jack began. "It's right" he finished as he administered anesthesia through a hypospray. The next thing I saw...was black...

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know that I didn't, it really hurt when I landed in the lab. Anyway, stick around for the next one! **


End file.
